


i don't trust myself when i'm around you

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smutty, happy Halloween from stripper chim and nurse maddie..., stripper chim au, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: It's the day after Halloween when Maddie walks into their apartment, exhausted from a night shift, to be met with her drunk boyfriend, still in his costume.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	i don't trust myself when i'm around you

“Um, hi… what are you wearing?” The keys are still in her hand when she walks through the door of their apartment, one eyebrow raised as she bites down a little harder on her bottom lip. It’s half seven in the morning, the day after Halloween and she’s still dressed in her scrubs after a twelve-hour shift. And Howie is sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter with his bare legs swinging over the side, as he smirks at her.

He’d have gotten off work a few hours before her, so she’d half-expected him to be fast asleep but there’s the distinct smell of alcohol in the air and he’s practically throwing the slice of pizza he’d been consuming when she walked in, back in the box before he jumps down. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

It’s easy to tear her gaze from his face to look him up and down instead, slowly setting her bag down on the floor. “I can see that, you should be in bed.” She points out, grinning when he takes a step (a stumble) towards her and she can see the glitter still shimmering through his hair from a night of work and the drying baby oil coating the parts of his body that are exposed (which is… frankly, most of it).

“Just wanted you to see me in my Halloween costume. Got a few comments and more than enough tips to take us away for the weekend but—wanted your opinion.” Another step and oh god, she’s resisting the urge to run her hands over his rock hard abs already, her heart slamming against her chest. It had been a long night and she had barely stopped and still, he does this each and every time to her – she thinks she’s exhausted and ready for bed and then she sees him and she wants to touch him and to kiss him and get down on her knees for him right there and then.

Maddie wants to give herself a little credit for the fact she’s still standing strong when he’s close enough to her that she can practically taste the whiskey on his breath. But she can’t stop the way her hands move forward to idly play with the edge of the white coat that’s far too short and far too tight. The cuffs cut off at his large biceps, tight enough to make them bulge and somehow appear even bigger than usual and she’s not in control of the way her fingers trace up his arm as she bites down on her lip until she can taste blood. The poor excuse of a ‘coat’ leaves enough of an opening for her to see the tattoo on his chest, her hands easily moving to run down his body slowly, feeling every arch of the tense muscle before she fingers the edge of his boxers.

They were tight, showing off his bulge in the best way possible, a medical symbol in red over his crotch as he pulls her forward using the fake stethoscope that was around his neck, wrapping it around hers instead before he lets the plastic settle over her shoulders. “The doctor will see you now.”

“How long have you been waiting to say that?” She lets out a snort of laughter, her lips moving to press against his Adam’s apple, her lips tracing up until she hits his chin. “So, Dr Han…” His eyebrows are practically to his hairline as his smirk deepens but she still hasn’t forgotten how he’d teased her just a few weeks before and how she’d promised herself that handcuffing him to the bed didn’t seem like enough of a vengeful plan. Brushing her lips against his and cupping his hardened member in her hand before puling away and walking off, however? That brought a whole new level of excitement within her.

His groan causes a literal shudder of complete pleasure to run through her body as she sheds herself off her top, standing in the doorway of the bathroom when she slips from her trousers and throws them at his all too eager and hopeful face. “I’m going to take a shower… _alone._ ” She’s not quick enough to shut the door in his face though before he’s slipped himself into the doorway, the pout on his lips almost forcing her to give in so easily. All it takes is those brown eyes giving her that puppy look he’s giving her right then but she moves to turn the shower on, ignoring the breath on the back of her neck as she does. And then arms snake around her waist and she can feel him pressed against her. They both know how easy it is for her to give into him but there’s a resilience inside of her that she tries to listen to until his hand is on her stomach, a hand slipping lower and lower until she takes a breath.

“I know exactly what you need,” He nips the back of her neck until he’s trailing kisses down and over her shoulder, rubbing her clit as he does and yeah, she’s practically melted into his touch, cursing herself for giving in so quickly and so easily. The noise that falls from her throat isn’t natural and she can’t help but realise that the noises she makes and the way she feels around him is so unlike anything she has ever experienced before. “Been thinking about you all night…”

“I-I can tell…” She mumbles when he thrusts his hips into her body from behind so she can feel just how much, the steam from the shower only adding to the heat she can feel on her cheeks already.

“So many women dressed up as sexy nurses but all I could think about was you in those scrubs…” Maddie wants to roll her eyes and scoff at him, and if he was anyone else, she probably would but the words are laced with honesty and a low growl when he bites down on the back of her shoulder and she finds herself letting out a whimper. “No one has anything on you.” A single digit slips inside her and she wishes he weren’t so damn good at teasing when she’s already feeling as though her knees are weak. His other arm wraps around her waist as though he’s holding her up, his teeth grazing against her skin, his finger slow and agonising as she squirms. “Tell me you want me.”

The words catch in her throat at first, the stubbornness thriving for a brief second, until the lust wins over everything else and the shower is temporarily forgotten when he removes his finger and she finds herself uttering the words all too eagerly, “I want you, Howie.”

Maddie has barely taken a breath after speaking four words that have his hand on her lower back, manoeuvring them both until her hands are clasped around the edge of the sink and he’s yanking the lace material down her legs and pulling his own pathetic excuse for boxers down, “Say it again.” The porcelain sink feels cold beneath her touch, her breathing heavy in anticipation and her heart feels as though it’s about to burst from her chest when he leans forward to sink his teeth down onto her back, sucking and nipping in the way she knows is going to leave a mark that will thankfully be easy to cover, away from the prying eyes of her best friend and tired nurses during a night shift.

“I want you, please—” The intensity of which he slams into her is enough to lurch her forward enough, feeling the pressure against her stomach until a gentle hand is guiding her hips back into his movements, her grip tightening on her as his name falls again from her lips, so easily and loudly, hopefully covered by the sound of the shower running because she’d hate for his neighbours to hate them anymore than they probably already do.

His hips move expertly, the mixture of his hands tightly gripping onto her and his mouth alternating between kissing and biting over her back and anywhere else he can reach, sending her as close to the edge as she can possibly get until his hand is right where she needs it and _fuck,_ it feels as though her body is on fire as he’s pulling her up, her back flush against his chest, his movements clumsy when he kisses her neck in a way that’s definitely going to leave a mark that she won’t be able to cover up quite so easily. “Cum for me, baby.” His breath is against her ear and he bites down on her ear lobe in a way that sends her shivering, and then releasing just a few seconds later. The breathy sound of his name repeated as he’s right there with her, their moans intertwining, sweaty bodies pressed up tight against each other as Maddie sinks her back into her chest and closes her eyes.

Gentle hands brush against the probably bruised skin of her hips, his lips moving against the marks already appearing, scattered around her neck and shoulder before she finds herself being turned around and lifted easily into strong arms, not missing the fact he’s still in that poor excuse of a Halloween costume as her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. “I’ve got you, gonna get you all showered and then we can sleep all day.”

The contrast still makes her pause each and every time, how he can go from seductive and teasing to gentle and loving in just a few seconds, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he moves a little closer to the shower she had long forgotten about. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dr Han.” She giggles, pressing her own lips against his cheek as she sighs in utter content for the fact that this is her life and he’s there when she gets home from work, usually with a look on his face she can never say no.

“Maybe you can dress up for me tomorrow, I still haven’t seen your Halloween costume.” He expertly manages to slip his arms from the white coat one by one, without letting go of her until she finds her body beneath the hot water of the shower and she grins at him.

“Deal.”


End file.
